


Oh! A Spider!

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Series: Jonsa Week [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: Sansa rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Jon’s scream echoing through the building. In less than a few seconds her phone would ring and she would have to play the knight in shining armor saving Jon Snow, the Jon Snow who rides a motorbike and prefers to wear sunglasses even in the auditorium, from a spider that was probably too small to even see if you had no idea where to look.





	Oh! A Spider!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/gifts).



Sansa rolled her eyes as soon as she heard Jon’s scream echoing through the building. In less than a few seconds her phone would ring and she would have to play the knight in shining armor saving Jon Snow, the Jon Snow who rides a motorbike and prefers to wear sunglasses even in the auditorium, from a spider that was probably too small to even see if you had no idea where to look.

“Sansa?”

She answered her phone within a second and tried to hold back the giggle that was trying to escape.

“Sansa? There is a spider in my room!” His voice was filled with panic and Sansa’s lips curled up into a smile.

“I’m on my way, Jon.” She hung up again, put her shoes on and opened the door of her room.

The first time Jon had knocked on her door because of a spider she had thought that he was joking. He had probably heard from one of his friends that it was a great trick to win the heart of a girl. Or he had read it on some crappy internet site with worthless advice because the guy who had written it had not even met, let alone talked to, a woman before.

The second time he had woken her up in the middle of the night, which she had not appreciated, but which had ruled out the theory that this was a trick to win her heart. He was not gonna win the heart of any girl by waking her up in the middle of the night because there was a spider there. But his face had been drained of all color, because this spider had been even bigger than the previous one, even though that still meant it wasn’t bigger than a fingertip. 

By now, after killing countless spiders in his room, she had learned that his fear was completely out of proportion and in need of some special therapy or treatment. But she had not dared to mention it yet, afraid that he would end up being afraid of said therapy, which would for sure include actually holding a spider. If he would reach that stadium, ever, which Sansa was not sure about.

“Where is the monster?” She crossed her arms over her chest while she stepped into his room. “Your princess charming has come to your rescue.” She raised her eyebrows a little and followed Jon’s glance while he pointed at some dirty sock in the corner. She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying that if he didn’t clean his socks he was asking for spiders making it their home. Instead she took a deep breath and carefully she lifted the sock up.

The poor spider was only slightly bigger than a pinhead and it actually didn’t deserve to die, but the last time Sansa had carried one of the spiders out to free it instead of killing it, Jon had been certain that the spider in his room the next day was the exact same one who had decided to simply come back.

Sansa had been convinced it was not, but she had not been able to change his mind or take away his fear. Since that day she had killed them all, just to be sure.

“Do you really want this baby spider to die?” Sansa kept the spider in the palm of her hand, allowed it to walk around a little, enjoyed the slight tickling on her skin. “It looks like it’s only a baby…” She frowned her eyebrows, but she saw how Jon stiffened.

“You really think so?” His lips were forming a straight line and the frown on his forehead deepened. “Does that mean its parents could be here too?”

Sansa looked up at him while she crushed the little baby spider between her fingers. “No.” She cocked her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’ve been killing spiders in your room for weeks now. I’m sure we’ve already killed them.”

“You are?” Jon swallowed and he scratched the back of his neck. “What if you didn’t? What if they are still walking around? What if they’re hiding somewhere?”

“Jon!” Sansa shook her head in utter disbelief and threw her hands in the ear. “You’re a twenty-one year old collegestudent! Do you hear yourself freaking out over an animal that small we can barely see it?”

Jon shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t help it, okay?” He avoided her glance and stared at his feet. “They just scare the hell out of me and I don’t know why. I totally know that they’re not dangerous and won’t harm me. I just…freak out.”

Sansa stared at him for a short moment and for a short moment she felt sorry for him. “It’s a good thing that your neighbor is this brave young woman then.” She winked and Jon’s cheeks started to heat up.

“I’m sorry for being such a bother. I should probably make you dinner sometime. Or maybe I should take you out for dinner, after all those times I’ve disturbed you to save my ass.”

Sansa grinned. “Although you make it sound a lot worse than it actually was, I’m not gonna say no to that dinner.” She smiled while she walked past him and her shoulder brushed his.

“Sansa?” Jon grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand still. “What if the parents of that baby spider, or his brothers and sisters, are still here somewhere?”

“You have my phone number, haven’t you?” Sansa playfully raised her eyebrows, but Jon swallowed.

“Yeah, I do.” He bit his lip. “I just don’t think I can sleep when I’m not sure if there might be another spider in my room.”

“Jon!” Sansa interrupted him and freed her hand. “There’s not gonna be another spider in your room!”

“What if there is?” He locked his glance with hers. “I have a spare mattress. I can sleep on the floor, you can take the bed. I’d feel a lot better if I wouldn’t be alone until we know for sure there is no other spider.”

“And when do we know for sure if there is no other spider?” Sansa stared back at him, but an amused smile played around her lips.

“I don’t know, maybe never.”

Her smile brightened. “Are you now using your fear of spiders to flirt with me?” Sansa shook her head. “First the dinner, now the invitation to stay over for the night.”

“No, I swear, I’m not trying…I don’t want to…” He bit his lip, but his cheeks were now redder than red. “Unless you like me flirting with you?” He looked up at her, his eyes wide open and his lips slightly parted.

Sansa stepped forward and she pressed the palms of her hands to his neck before she kissed his cheek. “I’ll go get my pyjamas and toothbrush. I’ll be right back.”


End file.
